


Suspension Tension

by Osomatsus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Daichi is a total dad, Implied Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, asahi being angry might be my kink soooooo like hi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osomatsus/pseuds/Osomatsus
Summary: “Um, Nishinoya,” he began. “You were talking about Asahi, who is he?” Oh, could the first year be more obvious! Ryuu felt his head crack, making a comment about how he should respect Asahi. But the second year, the shorter one, sighed.“He’s Karasuno’s ace, for what it’s worth.”





	Suspension Tension

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all love asanoya angst and one really long string of words instead of chapters :)!

Squeak.

3-0

Squeak.

14-8

Squeak.

20-13

The flag flipped, ending the first set 25-17. Karasuno was defeated, but there was another chance. They had to win the second set and then take the third for victory. And with the wise, encouraging words of their captain, it was possible.

First the serve, then the flawless receive of number five. And the ball soared. High into the air, waiting to fall into Sugawara’s fingertips. Only to be pushed back up with a gentle flick of the wrist.

The feel of the ball against his palm was nothing knew in any way. Neither was the sound of it hitting the floor. But it definitely depends on how hard it hits the polished gym floor dictates whether it was a good sound. And for their current battle against Datekou, the familiar sound of two hits instead of one echoed throughout the mind of the brunet ace. A deflection off of palms in an umbrella block sent it like a bullet to the ground. Again.

Again Nishinoya flew forwards towards the ground to save it. Again he missed the block follow. Again Datekou scored.

But it didn’t matter, they were going to fight until the end. And Asahi called for another toss. Hand shooting up, he yelled for their setter’s delicate toss.

Sugawara was waiting, eyes trained at the sky, head tilted back. Whenever the ball was coming to him everything slowed. He could see the ball rotating. It was still going upward, reaching the eye level of those in the balcony. Then it stilled. And in that moment of freeze, he started raising his arms to stretch above his head. Slowly, his arm passed by the corners of his eyes and the ball began to fall. It landed in the cradle of his fingertips ever so gently to give him the chance to toss. Ears picked up a scream of his name in the deep voice. Asahi. His wrists flipped out, pushing the ball into the air and forward. High and away from the net, nothing new, right to the ace.

And he jumped, hand falling for a split second. Soaring above the rest of his team, eyes trained forwards. His hand was drawn back. His left arm was almost fully extended to act as a block for the ball. Legs were tucked underneath him, time moving slower than ever. Date Tech was one point away from match point, this spike was fatal. His right arm was back as far as it would go, prepared to see the ball in his peripheral vision before he whipped it forwards to send the ball hurling to the other side. Then it came, just out of the corner of his eye. Real time came back as the arm was slicing through the air to slap the ball down. A loud smack sent it flying forwards like a bullet.

Right into two blockers. He didn’t have to see it, but he did. The sound of the ball hitting  their hands, curling over the net waiting for him. It was painful, and now Datekou was at match point. One more screw up couldn’t happen, Karasuno had to score ten points in a row. But thinking about that wasn’t what was in his mind. But then Asahi realized the ball hadn’t yet slammed into the floor. And he looked to his right, the sight was surely something to behold in both slow and quick motion.

Nishinoya was flying through the air, his right arm reaching out to follow. His left hand was pressing into the floor as he lurched to the ball and floor, bracing the impact. Focused yet calm with a spark of determination, it was the typical gameface of Nishinoya. But his current face was filled with anger, frustration, as he reached. This was a face they only saw when he was truly mad over something, in this case it was his height. Then his fingers jutted out from his curled fist in attempt to make contact. But the ball bounced. Again, real time returned. His slid forwards about a meter on the floor, the wood burning his underarm to a bright red.

The whistle sounded, but he stayed down. Suga looked over, Daichi’s attention was on Noya, Asahi was staring with wide eyes. He was still on his stomach for another second before his fist slammed down onto the floor as he whispered “Damn!” Anyhow he jumped to his feet, stepping quickly back into position. A couple phrases, “Don’t mind” “Next time”, the echoed in his head, rattling him.

 

_ Again, again, again. Go for it one more time! _

 

Once again they heard the whistle was blown, and the serve came speeding through the barrier and onto Tanaka’s arms.

 

_ No, no. Don’t. There’s no way. _

 

As it was up, Suga was looking to Asahi, awaiting the toss call. He was about to, his arm was up, Sugawara’s hands were in the air waiting. And then it dropped. Suga paled, Noya growled, Tanaka was in shock, Daichi was surprised. But there wasn’t time, Daichi knew this as he called out for Suga. His hand shot up and turned to look at the captain. Then it went up, from the fingertips of the ashen blond the the raven haired boy behind him.

He leapt into the air, feet slightly untucked, laxed even. His arm was at the ready but the blockers were there. Nishinoya was ready to go down to get it again, everybody knew there wasn’t a chance it was going through. Even Daichi knew. But he whipped at the ball anyways. Just as what was known, it was smacked right into the blockers, and Nishinoya fell to the floor for the receive.

Too late.

Wrong way.

They tricked Noya, sending the ball in a direction he didn’t leap. And he slid on the floor instead, right past Daichi.

Match point.

25-15 Date Tech.

The whistle pierced their ears with a deathly blow that made Suga want to cover his ears and sit down. Slowly, everybody sluggish from disappointment and exhaustion, they lined up on the baseline to face their opponents. All together, they bowed and then went to shake hands. Again, the Karasuno team bowed to the crowd behind them and then left the court. Applauds for the winners sounded through the gymnasium. It was horrible. They all stood in the open area, wiping their faces and refreshing themselves before clean up. Though the entire process stopped when Daichi looked around at his team. Kinoshita, Narita, Ennoshita, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Asahi, Suga. He knows they did their best, that they were all shooting for victory.

Not a single spoken word before he turned away, Suga following him. One by one they all gave their bottles to Shimizu and set their towels aside before following. She watched them before whispering “You did your best,” as they were all gone. When she brushed her hair back and went to pick up the boxes for the bottles she noticed a jacket on the ground. Oh, Nishinoya. Calmly, she picked it up and slung it over her arm, carrying the water bottles to the van with the club advisor. It was nice outside, that’d benefit the team a lot. Sunny and slightly windy to cool their necks off.

Meanwhile in the changing room, they were all pulling off their uniforms, putting on t-shirts and sweats, getting ready to leave. It was dead silent, something that was making Nishinoya shift around uncomfortably. He had nothing to say, nobody did. Yet the silence hurt. It bothered him, anybody who looked at him would be able to tell. The boy had never been able to stand it, the entire team knew it was picking at him. They’d steal glances at him as he pulled his shirt down over his torso or pulling the black uniform sweats over his boxers. Tanaka was pained watching his best friends because, sure, he hated silence too, but Nishinoya freaked out in the middle of a test once last year over it. At first, since the kid always talked so much, he had been sure Nishinoya has sedatephobia. To make it worse he didn’t have an mp3 player or anything.

Suga pulled on his jacket pushing the sleeves up, looking to the shortest member of the team, thinking for a second. Finally, he looked to Daichi, tapping his arm. “Let’s go meet up with Shimizu,” he said, loud enough the bring Nishinoya from his state of wide eyed blankness. There were several sighs of relief after that, thankful that he’d found something to say to break the veil of nothing open. And with that, they walked out, the second years short behind, then Asahi herded them out and to the van.

 

The tournament was a bust, they got nothing out of it.

 

After arriving back to the school, people were talking, not that much though. It was mostly Shimizu trying to comfort the team, something she’d never done before. They filed out, Daichi saying they all needed to clean their gym since they hadn’t from before the team left. Also he claimed they needed to stretch. So they did. Everybody got in a circle in the middle of the gym, following their captain in stretches. Everyone had an arm behind their head, using their free hands to tug on the pointed skyward elbows. “One, two, three, four!” “Five, six, seven, eight.”

Once they’d finished their stretches, the team split into groups to take down the net and push the ball baskets back into the supply closet. Carefully, Ennoshita assisted Suga in unwinding the net, dropping it to the floor. From there, they’d rolled the net up, the third year taking it back to the supply closet where it could be placed in the box until Monday. Then Daichi and Asahi lowered one of the poles, Tanaka and Narita working on the other. Nishinoya took one pole while Kinoshita took the pole Daichi and Asahi lowered. They walked them back to the closet, placing them on the rack as Suga handed a broom to each one, Ennoshita rolling the stand back. Behind him was Daichi with the block boards in hands, Asahi with the rebound trainer. Kinoshita and Nishinoya walked out of the supply closet, rubbing the brooms along the floor. Back and forth until the job was done.

The taller second year had finished before the shorter, which meant he could leave, everybody but Noya could really. But Tanaka and the third years stuck around. He walked with the broom, humiliation being hidden by a faux layer of fuming attitude. They all stepped aside when he came stomping towards the broom closet, Asahi holding the water bottle carriers to be put in last. Once the latter was inside, the third year entered to put them on the shelf.

He stopped, hands hanging above the plastic shelf, hands empty as he heard something smack against the wall before falling to run into the ground. The broom. It was almost as if he heard the broom before the “Dammit!” Everybody stared at him, hands balled into fists, face scrunched up. Asahi could picture the face Nishinoya had in his head, not wanting to turn around. So he kept working. “I couldn’t follow any of the blocks,” it sounded forced and he sounded defeated. Asahi stopped, eyebrows furrowing together as he looked down towards the floor. Finally he turned, looking at the boy who had his back to him.

“Why?” He was enraged, but his voice was covering it by sounding full of grief. “Why aren’t you berating me?” Now Asahi’s hands were forming fists, arms tense at his sides. Nishinoya turned, staring at the third year with glazed over eyes, mouth agape ever so slightly. He continued, anger showing more in his voice, “We lost because of me!” He was yelling, eyes wider with anger than the other three’s were with shock. “No matter how much you followed, if I can’t spike and score it’s all for nothing!” Tanaka stared at him with a scared expression; dilated pupils, jaw dropped, Daichi beside him had his jaw clenched.

“Asahi!” He interrupted, just like any captain would have. A conflict between two very important team members is one that can ruin the team. The ace against the libero is not what they need. Daichi was mad, he was the third one to make fists. Arms tight, tensed up. Suga beside him was looking to Asahi with great concern, Tanaka still in shock.

It was silent for a few seconds before the second year choked out, “What do you mean ‘it’s all for nothing’?” His eyes were wide with anger, eyebrows pinched together like it was a life or death matter. “Then why didn’t you call for a toss at the end?” His words made sense, and he was serious about it. But he was enraged, furious. “You were in a position to spike.” Yet he wasn’t shouting.

Suga intervened “Stop it, Nishinoya,” as he noticed Asahi swallow a lump of guilt in his throat. “I was only bringing the ball to Asahi. He must’ve been tired.” He was trying to stop a fight from happening, it was obvious. He sensed it.

Asahi’s voice went an octave lower it seemed at his next words. “Toss to me all you want.” The ashe blond looked to his teammate with a confused glance. “I’ll never score.” The words sent Nishinoya over the edge.

His hands, one by one, grabbed tightly onto the black sports jacket, pulling then pushing. “You’ll never know that ‘til you spike!” The shorter was infuriated. He whipped Asahi around, pushing him backwards. Sugawara and Tanaka both wanted to grab Nishinoya, ripping him from the latter. Daichi was the most calm looking of them all, but inside he was wanting to grab the tiny boy too. They were walking, Noya shoving him back “Maybe the next one will score!” It hurt to hear how much it sounded like he was about to cry. Asahi’s hands were over the top of Noya’s like he was going to rip them off. But he didn’t.

Finally, Suga started to walk forwards as if he was going to grab them, his voice frantic. “Uh,” he started, stopping. His hand was reaching out as a signal to try and end this. It was too late.

Asahi’s heel was pressing onto the fallen broom. It creaked beneath his weight until it couldn’t handle any more. Snapping into two pieces under his heel. Everybody but Nishinoya froze. “I kept the ball in the air!” He barked at his teammate, “It’s not your place to give up!” The brunet’s teeth were showing, clenched together to show how outraged he was.

Running over, Tanaka put his arms curled around Nishinoya’s own, “Noya!” And he pulled him off of Asahi. But he was relentless, the bomb was still going off. “I’m a libero! I’m essential to defense!” Words kept pouring out nonstop, Tanaka struggling to hold his friend in place. “I’m the cornerstone of the team!” After realizing his position, he stopped struggling, looking to the floor with watery eyes. “But…” there was a two second pause. “I’m not the one who can score points.”

Letting go carefully, Tanaka knew he was calmed down to the point where he wouldn’t pumble the ace. But just in case, he stood behind him, looking down. “I can’t attack.” He was quieter, not screaming at his teammate, but rather he was sounding remorseful. “I don’t care if your spikes don’t score. I would never berate you in the least.” Finally he looked up to Asahi once again, fighting back tears as his face was scrunched together. “But I won’t stand for you giving up so selfishly.” Asahi looked down to Noya with wide eyes, jaw clenched tight, mouth in a pinched line.

He walked out, right past Noya and into the gym. He had nothing to say to the libero. Tanaka and Suga tried to stop him. 

“Asahi…”

“Asahi! Wait, Asahi!”

The honey eyes were glued to the broken broom in front of him, not looking up from the floor.

 

The ace was gone. He wasn’t coming back.

 

It was 12:25 on a Tuesday afternoon when they next spoke. Asahi was wandering through the hall on the lunch break, alone. Until he was confronted by Nishinoya. He’d looked up from the floor tiles when he saw the foot knowing who it belonged to.

“Why didn’t you show up at club yesterday?” It was a calm yet firm confrontation. Sort of like a parent to their child. He continued, “Soon after the new year, it’ll be the inter-high,” he noted, eyes locked on the brunet. Calmly, he looked over his right shoulder at the floor. Asahi still couldn’t look at Noya.

“It’s not fun hitting spikes that don’t score,” his voice was low again, unfamiliar to himself even.

_ What am I saying? I don’t think that at all… _

“You, too.” He continued, “You save the ball, but if no one scores, it’s all in vain.”

_ Stop it. Nishinoya isn’t a guy who thinks like that. _

“Suga felt responsible every time my ball got blocked-” 

“Who cares about the other guys!” Nishinoya barked, angry once again with the ace. A door slid open, the dean’s head sticking out. He asked a question about who was yelling, but nobody answered him. “Asahi!” Noya yelled as Asahi turned to walk away. The dean put a hand on his shoulder, looking down to the second year. But he whipped around screaming, “Shut up!” as a flower pot fell off a pedestal. Everybody stopped conversation as the crash, looking to Nishinoya and the dean.

His eyes watery again, arms pinched at his sides as Asahi walked away from him. His lip trembled as he knew he was getting in trouble for this. But the third year kept walking, Noya screaming out to him “Don’t you want to spike and score again?” 

 

That was the day Noya was suspended from club activities for a two weeks.

 

But two days later Noya carefully almost broke his suspension without permission when he saw Asahi near the gymnasium. He walked up, standing behind him. “Go back.” It was all he said before Asahi started to walk away.

 

_ No. _

_ Don’t walk away again. Stop being a coward. _

 

The third year turned around, looking down on the second year. His eyes were glazed over, Noya was angry. “Why should I? You can’t go back, so who are you to tell me I should?” He stopped, knowing Nishinoya would never feel that way.

 

_ You should’ve been a coward. _

 

The black eyebrows pinched together, and he was angry again. “I can still train! I’ll be back in a couple weeks!” Noya was trying to not make a scene after school. He’d done enough of those within the past week. Asahi was trying to not get angry, but he’d had enough of Nishinoya trying to tell him how to play. He didn’t want to go back, so why wouldn’t Noya stop? “You don’t have to quit because you were blocked!”

 

_ Enough. _

 

His hands grabbed onto Nishinoya’s collar, pushing him into the gym wall. Practice was going on and they were fighting right outside. If they came outside they’d see. Noya was on his tip toes, almost hoisted off the ground, his hands on Asahi’s wrists. He was ready to yell right in Noya’s face about his entire thought process on Saturday, but he couldn’t. He held the latter in place against the wall before through the bottom of his eyes he saw a leg raise up.

The foot extended into Asahi’s stomach. It was a light touch with enough pressure to push him off, hands releasing. But as soon as he let go, it was harder. It knocked him back a meter at least, Noya getting away from the wall. His fists were balled together, Asahi hunched over taking deep breaths. Though at the sound of a holler of victory made them both straighten up. Tanaka.

They were staring at each other for a few more seconds before Asahi opened his mouth, Noya right behind him. But then they both closed their mouth. There was nothing to be said. Calmly, they both took a step back away. Then Noya walked away not a single word spoken. Or at least, he tried to. Asahi grabbed his arm, pulling him a bit. And he halted.

Without looking back, he tugged his arm away, and he continued to walk away.

 

Almost a week went by before Asahi caught Nishinoya staring into the gym through the corner of his eye. Sure enough, the bruises on his arms showed he was training. Just where? Anyhow, Asahi approached him. Calm. “Noya.” Keep calm.

He grunted in response, not pulling his gaze. “Doing that will make you want to go in more, you know you can’t.” He rubbed his neck, looking away from Nishinoya when he turned, jumping down from the window. Now the boy was facing the third year, eyes trained on him.

“I only have two and a half weeks left.” He started. Then he stopped. Thought about his next words, then spoke. “I see you haven’t gone back.” Asahi took in a deep breath, breathing out through his nose. He nodded. The second year took a step towards him, careful about it. Then he took more until he was right in front of Asahi. But the second he stopped, Asahi was walking towards him, pushing him back again. Right into the wall, right next to the window.

His right arm shot out next to Noya’s head.

 

_ Is he pinning me? _

 

The deep brown eyes were looking down, right into the darkened honey eyes. His shadow changed the entire aspect of this moment. The sun beat down on his back hard. Asahi was leaning in towards him, slowly. Noya swallowed the air in his throat, staring up at the third year with pinched brows.

But then Nishinoya grabbed firmly onto Asahi’s arm with one hand, his lapel with the other. Then they spun so Nishinoya was on the outside. “You can go back any time you want. So why haven’t you?” Asahi stared into his eyes, glazed over. “Are you going to go back ever?”

He shook his head no, or started to at least, but stopped. “I don’t know.” The grip on his arm tightened, Noya grabbing onto him tighter so he couldn’t escape. Even though he wasn’t going to try.

Doing his best to stay calm, Nishinoya growled, “If you don’t go back, I’m not.” Asahi froze. There was no way that he’d quit volleyball just because he wasn’t going back. He wouldn’t. There are plenty of people there who can get blocked and then he can save them. Tanaka, Daichi, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, they could be the spikers. Asahi wasn’t needed on the team. “If I go back, and we win when you aren’t there-” he stopped, and they both froze at the sound of a door opening. Neither knew where it came from, but they suspected the gym.

They scattered, rushing off like squirrels, not saying a word to each other as they did. Nishinoya went out the gate, Asahi went around to the back side of the school. It’s far too risky to fight, or even talk, about the club when neither of them were going to practice and doing it right outside of the gymnasium. Where they could be heard. If he wanted to get answer out of Noya, or vise versa, they’d have to do it elsewhere. Most definitely not next to the gym, hopefully not even on school grounds. But that was too much to ask.

Even so, they couldn’t set up a time to discuss things, Nishinoya was long gone, not coming back until tomorrow when school started. Not in time for practice, not staying after for practice. He had almost two weeks until he’d be allowed to go back. The only question now is if he’s going to go back. Easily, Noya could join Asahi on the quitters bench. But again, Noya isn’t one to quit. Maybe he will go back.

 

The next day, Noya was lingering around the gym, nothing new for him, except for the fact that he did that after practice. Not just out of the blue. He peered into the gym once, empty. He looked around, left, right, behind. Nobody. Good. Careful to not make a lot of noise, he opened the door, but jumped when he heard somebody clear their throat. Asahi. Nishinoya laughed a bit, fake, nervous, before waving to Asahi.

“We need to talk.” The second year blinked, walking over to him slowly, a bit cautious because of yesterday. What not with the wall pinning and what Ryuu described as sexual tension. Which was bullshit. He was being messed with by his fellow second year, he didn’t tell him much. Just how they’ve been fighting. Tanaka told them there was “a fuckton^2 of sexual tension” between them. Nonsense. 

Without thinking, he walked over to Asahi. What he’d said about quitting was still picking at him. It infuriating really. And as he got face to face with the third year, he threw a punch right into his stomach. Out of shock, Asahi stepped back once, grabbing his stomach with one arm. This was definitely not talking. Then with his free hand he threw his fist out, hitting Noya in the shoulder. It was enough to knock him back a step, but light enough to not hurt as much as the second year’s punch did. But still...

He threw a blow.

This was officially a fight now.

 

_ Hit him again. _

 

Part of him was telling him to, but another part wasn’t.

 

_ He’s one of your best friends, don’t do this. _

 

But when Nishinoya lifted his leg and kicked him in the shin, he was pushed to the limits. He grabbed one of the latter’s arms, pulling him into an extended fist, right to the stomach. There was a growl that had followed a breath of pain after he made contact. With a quiet cough, Noya’s foot swung up again, sideways like a poorly executed roundhouse, only to be caught by the free arm Asahi had. The arm coiled around Noya’s leg, his other hand still holding onto his opposite arm. It took a single lift to pull him off the ground, and then Asahi dropped him. Flat onto his back, two coughs, he stood. He was angry. And now he was screaming, yelling swears and plain syllables as he took swings at Asahi. For the first time, kids would be able to tell the truth when they said Asahi was part of a fight.

Fists came left and right, feet occasionally getting involved. A hook to the bicep from Noya, a slap to the neck from Asahi. A kick to the side from Noya, a punch to the gut from Asahi. It almost seemed like it was playful, yet they were still getting bruises and wincing on each hit.  But it really wasn’t that bad. That is, until Asahi punched Nishinoya in the jaw as hard as he could, sending the boy to the ground. Upon the impact his fist made he froze, not knowing what to do. Before he could think about running, Noya was up and jumping, his hands connecting to the third year’s shoulder, shoving him to the ground now, sitting on top of him. Legs were on each side of Asahi, his arms tight at his sides because of the second year’s small size. He was staring at the sky with dark, glazed eyes while he was being stared at with an intense glare of honey.

There was one punch before the weight was lifted however. He was hit in the cheek, and it was hard. When he sat up, he was a bit dazed, staring up at a hoisted off the ground Nishinoya. He was kicking his legs, trying to get a piece of the ace again. Or, ex-ace. Maybe. After blinking a couple times, he saw who was holding him. Daichi.

 

_ Shit. _

 

_ Well… Thank god it’s not a teacher. Right? _

 

He stood, slowly, Daichi glaring at Asahi like the world was about to end. “What the hell were you two doing?” Clearly he was angry, but trying to not scream at the lot. With no warning, he let Nishinoya drop, watching the second year scramble to his feet. “First, you,” he pointed forcefully to the raven haired boy, “already got suspended for two weeks! Are you trying to get banned?” Noya shrunk back towards the other third year who had a swollen right cheek to match Nishinoya’s swollen left cheek. “And you!” His finger switched to the brunet. “I expect better of a goofball like you! Getting into a fight and beating up an underclassman is unacceptable.” The captain’s arms folded up, glaring angrily at them both. He was waiting for them to apologize. But neither did.

The two were glaring at each other rather than paying any attention to Asahi. Their faces were getting closer which caused Daichi’s arms to relax in surprise. And then he laughed. “Hah! Tanaka was right,” they grew apart, looking to Daichi. Nishinoya knew exactly what he was talking about, but the third year was puzzled. “There’s no way there isn’t-”

“Daichi I heard Suga calling you,” Nishinoya spoke fast.

 

_ No way Asahi is gonna hear that. Not if I can help it. _

 

He turned to look, no sign of Sugawara, but he shrugged. Then, again, his eyes were on the “team members”. Just as he was about to walk away though, Asahi piped up. “No way there isn’t what?” Nishinoya gulped, looking away from Daichi.

The grin on Daichi’s face was scaring him, but then he spoke, quiet, just a whisper. A harsh whisper. “Sexual tension.” Asahi paled, Nishinoya covering his face with his hand. But when Suga walked in from the gate and saw Daichi looked at the two, so he rushed over, then he saw the swollen cheeks. Before he could ask, the captain was dragging the ash blond away, quietly explaining what happened. And then they looked at each other.

Calmly, Nishinoya brushed the dust from his uniform, then he walked away. It was a cue to not talk to him, Asahi knew that. If he were to say anything to the second year, they’d be kicking and punching again. They got lucky by being caught by Daichi. Next time they wouldn’t be lucky. It was clear.

 

_ He has two days until he can go back. If he talks to me he knows it’ll be longer. _

 

Asahi was thinking about Noya’s volleyball future until he whispered, “Is there sexual tension?” Shrugging, he decided to go.

Never had he thought about that, but as he carefully dialed Sugawara’s phone that evening, it was bugging him. There was a cheery woman’s voice, of course his mother answered her son’s cell phone before he did. “Good evening, Mrs Sugawara. This is Asahi Azumane, is Suga available?” With a cheeky laugh, she called for her son which was a good sign.

“Asahi?” His voice seemed tired, typical after practice voice, “What’s up?”

Inhaling once helped him get out the sentence, “Do you think there’s sexual tension between me and Nishinoya? Daichi said so, so I, uh, thought to maybe,” he was cut off by the words of his fellow third year, who laughed quietly before speaking.

“Say no more, say no more.” There was a very uncomfortable pause “It’s when you two fight, at first it’s just a lot of yelling, but then you get close and grab onto each other. For the sake of people accusing you of more things, I’d say stop grabbing onto him.”

This was embarrassing, why did he call Suga of all people. Calling Daichi would be better than this. “B-but he… he naturally touches  _ everybody _ , Suga!”

“I’m doing what Daichi said to tell you, he knew-” Suga got cut off by his mother yelling something in the background that caused him to yell back a very loud “Mom!” They bickered a bit before he heard, “I  _ am _ talking to Asahi, mom.” She said something else very loud, and now Asahi assumed she was trying to ruin her child’s life. “He’s not my boyfriend! Neither of them are!” And then, “He came over for dinner one time,  _ one time _ , mom!” Oh man, he should hang up. This isn’t his business, but then again… this is hilarious. “Sorry, Asahi. I gotta go take care of this, and just avoid him.” The line dropped dead. 

 

_ Boyfriend? _

 

If Tanaka were the one Suga was talking to, both him and Daichi would hear of that fast. But since Asahi is not Tanaka, he’d keep it a secret.

 

It was Sunday afternoon, Nishinoya was ready to head out to train again, toeing into his shoes with a bag over his shoulder. “Mom, dad, I’m off!” He swung the door open, stopping to hear their response.

“Have fun, Yuu, don’t hurt yourself!”

“Bring one of those nice women home for supper!” Gosh, his dad was never careful of what he said, “GAH!” There it was, the typical scream that showed he got his punishment from mom.

 

_ Alright, time to go! _

 

Stepping out into the brisk air, he slung the back over both shoulders, tapping the toes of his shoes on the pavement one, two, three times, before shutting the gate behind him. Quietly, he began jogging to the community gym, the only sound around him being the clap of his running shoes on the sidewalk. Thank god that the run wasn’t a long one, as he stopped right in front of the entrance. On the board outside he double checked that the time was right, and then walked inside.

He scanned his gym pass at the front desk and then went back to one of the locker rooms to change into his shorts and volleyball shoes. When he stepped out, ready to go practice with the women’s league, he found the youngest one, a girl who graduated last year, waiting for him. “Oh, hey,” he waved, walking with her to the gym. They made small talk before he went to stretch out and warm up with a couple flying falls. Nothing new for him. The libero of the women’s league joined him in the routine, they gave each other pointers and worked with one of the coaches on their receives.

The league and Noya ended with a couple of three on three games, one with a libero on each team and one with no liberos. Several times he’d followed on blocks which made the girls excited. That’s just because they know how hard he’s been working on them, though. Supports from ladies in their 20s and 30s is nice.

Finally, when they all cleaned and left, he went straight to the locker room and changed. Then he scanned out of the gym and bounced the entire way home. Talley showed that he’s gotten, thus far, 23 block follows. And that’s just from when he started working a week ago. It was exciting really. For only working 4 days on this, that is some progress.

Upon entering his house he noticed the phone sitting on the counter on hold. “Mom-”

“It’s for you.”

 

_ Really, mom? Not gonna let me even ask? _

 

He sighed, pressing off the hold, wondering just how long it’s been sitting here. The phone was pressed to his ear and the split second after he said spoke, Noya ripped it away, listening to Ryuu yell at him for not being there when he was needed. “I have been waiting for four minutes. FOUR!” He was exclaiming his displeasure to Nishinoya’s absence, but then went on rattling off about how the new first years were almost kicked out on the first day by Daichi. Quickly, he rushed up to his room, just so his family wouldn’t hear him snort violently.

For an hour, Tanaka told his best friend how it went. “So they showed up and were fighting, right? And then Daichi showed up and he was with the DEAN!” That made Noya gasp and burst into laughter which made Tanaka stop to the fit die down. He took in a shaky breath and then let the man on the other end continue. “And Hinata, that’s the name of the short first year, but he’s taller than you, wanted to prove to the other guy how he’s good. So,” he snorted, “So he… he tried to receive a serve and it… it fuckin’, oh Noya, I’m gonna cry,” he paused, killing Nishinoya with silence. “It bounced off his arms, and then, oh god, it slammed him in the damn face, right?” By now, it was hard for the short second year to stand, shaking with laughter trying to hold it in until the end. “AND BOUNCED OFF HIS FACE!” Both of them were gasping for air now.. Neither of them could handle it. He was ready to cry from holding it in. “Right into the cheek of the goddamn Dean,” they were hyperventilating. From the other end, he heard Tanaka collapse to the floor followed by shouts from his sister, Saeko.

“Holy hell, Ryuu I’m in pain, stop-”

“THAT’S NOT EVERYTHING!” His mouth formed into an ‘O’ and then his friend went on. “The Dean’s wig thing… it flew off. And then it landed on Daichi.” Now Noya fell to the floor, obnoxiously too. He heard a shout from his parents and climbed slowly onto his bed. The two of them were wheezing to each other. For five minutes, trying to speak but unsuccessfully saying things. But then when Noya heard the other man clear his throat he stopped. “Time to get serious now”, he whispered.

“Supper time!” The shout of his father from downstairs saved his life. He told Ryuu of the situation and hung up the phone without saying goodbye.

 

He went to bed that night satisfied with the day. For once.

 

When he woke up in the morning, he found himself going to school without even thinking about anything. It was a simple, lazy run through of his morning routine, putting on the uniform, leaving in time for morning practice. He was excited, today he was finally allowed back into practice. That afternoon that is. Not until after school. Sure, if any of the team saw him he’d get weird looks, but they’d realize it had been two weeks soon enough.

When he approached the school he saw that there was somebody standing outside the gym. Cautious, Noya walked closer and realized it was indeed Asahi. Damn. He was about to turn away when his name was called. Frozen, he slowly turned around with a grunt. “What do you want?” At his words, the third year looked taken aback, but then stood up straight, towering over the second year. “I can go back today. If you’re going back you better tell me now.”

Asahi went stiff. Had it been two weeks? And he still had to make up his mind. Out of sheer panic, he shook his head. But instantly he regret it when Noya pushed him against the wall. It was almost instantaneous that he was grabbing onto the second year just like he was being clung to. Both were at each other’s throat and it’s only 6:30 in the morning. The volleyball shoes were tossed away along with his school bag, Asahi and him on the ground again. But they weren’t hitting. They were pulling at each other.

 

Inside the gym, Sugawara once again sent a toss to Daichi, but he stopped right after when Tanaka was at the window, staring at the sight outside. He was shouting incoherent words, definitely peaking the interest of the two third years. But when Ennoshita went to the window and immediately shouted for the third years, they were there instantly. And what they saw outside, Asahi and Noya rolling in on the ground, made Daichi slam the door open louder than he should’ve. Suga was at his side, but grabbed onto his arm at the sight of a teacher walking outside.

 

His fingers were tangled in Asahi’s hair, desperately pulling in hope of escaping. Then the rubber band holding the bun in place went flying, the brown hair flowing out. The hair fell to touch the ground, some strands hanging over the shoulders of the older man. Noya was hovering over Asahi, the third year not fighting back as much as trying to get the second year off of him. Though he did look a bit panicked. And Nishinoya realized why the second he heard a loud booming voice. Two actually.

“YOU GET OFF OF THAT MAN!”

“Nishinoya!”

One was a teacher. One was Tanaka.

 

_ Oh, fuck. _

 

A second later he was being ripped from his all fours position and was now off the ground, right in the arms of Ryuu. He didn’t struggle, he didn’t shout. He watched Asahi stand up and brush himself off, hair falling down like a violent waterfall. Damn. The boy was brought from whatever trance he was in by a holler. “Nishinoya Yuu?” He heard Ryu whisper about it being the Dean and then he was promptly set down. “Causing more trouble, huh?” He was taken to the side, but anybody could hear him getting yelled at. “You were just about to get off a two week suspension, but now I’m giving you two more weeks! You will cause no more trouble. Next time it will be suspension for a month. After that, no club activities for the school year!” Two more fucking weeks. Perfect. The Dean left faster than he was out here, Asahi was putting his hair up, Tanaka was taking shelter in the gym with the other club members, a few kids were whispering things.

When his phone buzzed in his pocket and it was a text from Tanaka, he read it quickly but then snapped his head to the window as a response. ‘talk about sexual tension, u looked like u were gonna kiss the man any sec if nobody was there tbh’. God fucking dammit, Ryuu. He saw the shaved man snicker and the go back to practice. In front of him stood Asahi. “I,” he started, but a hand went up to tell him to stop.

“I don’t know why you’re getting so mad. But it’d be nice if you stopped taking it out on me.”

It was all he said before he was gone.

 

A couple of days passed before he even  _ saw _ the second year again. And he was really feeling like Noya was avoiding him. Then again, he gave him a reason to? Sorta. It was more of an ‘I don’t want to fight with you’. But when the two ran into each other in the hall, it got different. They looked at one another, and by now everybody in the school knew they had a “fight” and was watching. Finally, the third year sighed, grabbing Nishinoya’s arm.

“What are you doing?” He said loudly, almost embarrassingly loud, as Asahi began pulling him along. But he didn’t answer. When they got outside he looked right at the second year.

“We need to talk this out without you grabbing onto me.” That phrase must’ve hit Noya like a brick because he went dead silent. “This is a problem that needs to be solved before practice starts again for you.”

Noya stopped being silent when he heard “for you” come out of Asahi’s mouth. “What about you?” His was ready to shout but stopped at the thick voice, the voice that said “shut up for three seconds”. And he did just that.

“I’ve been thinking about going back. But we need to get this battle over with first.” Nishinoya shook his head, he couldn’t talk it out, he was a physical person. He would’ve tried, honest, but he wasn’t in the mood to. Not now, not tomorrow. All the second year wanted was time away from Asahi for now.

 

They didn’t speak again. And Nishinoya was allowed in practice. He walked into the gym with pride, meeting Daichi and Suga’s new brand of players, seeing Shimizu again. It was great. But then he turned to the third years, a grin on his face. “And?” He was expecting something. “Where’s Asahi? Did he come back?” Both third years looked down, muttering answers. But it was clear that, no, he hadn’t. After a second of shock, Nishinoya grit his teeth, a storm of anger coming out.

“That wimp!”

Ryuu walked up, retorting “Hey, Noya! Don’t talk like that about your upperclassman!”

“Shut up!” Tanaka went silent. And not only that, the first years looked very surprised by this suddenness. “A wimp is a wimp! If Asahi’s not coming back, neither am I!”

Tanaka tried to stop him as he stormed off, shouting after him, but it didn’t work.

 

Later, he heard somebody, as he was walking, say his name. “Um,” the voice began. That first year. “Nishiya,” did he not know his name? “You’re a libero, right? You’re a defender.”

“That’s Nishinoya, and what makes you think I’m a libero?” His tone was a bit defensive, maybe that itself gave it away. Either way he was being a bit harsh to the poor first year. “Because I’m short?” They talked, and Nishinoya agreed to help the guy receive, plus he was that kid’s upperclassman. Which was great. Though he did say that, no, he wasn’t going back. He’d just help this guy, Hinata.

Later, after practice, which Noya did indeed attend, Hinata approached him. “Um, Nishinoya,” he began. “You were talking about Asahi, who is he?” Oh, could the first year be more obvious! Ryuu felt his head crack, making a comment about how he should respect Asahi. But the second year, the shorter one, sighed.

“He’s Karasuno’s ace, for what it’s worth.” Hinata seemed surprised. Noya could tell why too, if he was an ace, why isn’t he here? But when the first year said he wanted to be the ace, Nishinoya immediately began to like him, the ambitious soul of a fresh new volleyball player. He rambled on about how Hinata should become the ace, but if anybody really knew Nishinoya, it sounded fake.

 

Asahi was at his lunch period when Suga came into the classroom. And the first thing he mentioned was to come back to the club. “Nishinoya’s no longer suspended. He’s coming back, too.” It was calm, but Suga wasn’t going to lose this.

“I see. I’m glad,” he probably sounded hesitant. “It’s reassuring to have Nishinoya behind you.”

Suga leaned in closer as if he meant to speak quieter, but was only louder. “And you, too!” Asahi looked down off his right shoulder, “Everyone feels better when you’re there to decide the toss.”

He looked back up to Sugawara and held up a hand “I appreciate the sentiment, but I’d get in everyone’s way if I came back.” Asahi sounded almost cheerful as he waved his hand slightly but jumped at the impact of Suga’s hands on his desk.

“Listen to me. We have an amazing first year setter now and a formidable decoy. You won’t have to bear the burden anymore,” his tone was serious, but forgiving, “If you and Nishinoya came back, Karasuno will no longer be fallen champs.” This was a bit of a smack to Asahi’s cheek. “Our team is on the verge of transformation.” There was something in Suga’s voice that he couldn’t place. “Now more than ever we need our pillar, the ace-” He was cut off by one of Asahi’s classmates. It snapped them both out of the moment. As Asahi left the room to go to the guidance counselor, he realized it was hope. In Sugawara’s voice, hope was very present. 

As he walked out, Suga was following him, he could hear it. And then Suga called his name. When he turned around there were three. Suga and two, were they first years? He’d never seen them before… huh. Suga knew them, he could tell when he asked the two why they were there. The shorter hid behind the black haired one, a bit frantic. This was indeed an interesting encounter. Sugawara then introduced them. Hinata and Kageyama, first years on the volleyball team. He asked how many first years there were, and he was genuinely happy how there were four.

Carefully, Asahi placed a hand on the shorter boy’s shoulder, Hinata, and told him, “Do your best.”

“Aren’t you going to play too?” Asahi was hit with a brick. He went on about how he wanted to be the ace and see Karasuno’s ace play. It was touching, but again, pulled from the moment by his classmate there was an “Azumane!” that wiped the smile off his face.

So he left with five simple words and a wave. “Sorry, but I’m no ace.”

 

Nishinoya stood, ready to receive, in the gym, participating in practice. Just before the spike came he growled, “Rolling,” and as the ball smacked, hard, onto his forearms, he dropped. Rolling to stand, he yelled out, “Thunder!” The volleyball bounced right into the basket. And while Tanaka laughed, Hinata was very impressed and excited, intrigued. Which made him grin.

And the Takeda ran into the gym, pumped about Golden Week. He announced that they did have a practice match scheduled, but it was against Nekoma. As Daichi told the team that they needed to practice, he walked up, getting the captain’s attention. “I’m sorry. I won’t be playing in the practice match.” He clearly caught the captain by surprise, so he explained how the first years would be great and about the team. How it’s going in the right direction now, how he wants to train, and it was all just a way to bring up his main reason. “But if I played in the match, and out team won,” the volleyball was cradled in his hands, “It would be proof that we can do without Asahi.” He paused briefly. “I don’t like that.”

Daichi was surprised, clearly. The two of them were constantly arguing for a couple weeks, but when it finally wore off, the distance made Nishinoya realized that Asahi was still blaming himself. That he needs to be easy, stop pestering him. Yet Noya still wanted to have the ace there, the team wasn’t the same without him. With a puff of laughter, Daichi told him to come to training camp. Just after he questioned why he should go, Hinata came up, asking to be shown Rolling Thunder once more.

 

The next day Asahi was sitting on his lunch break when a classmate of his called him to the door. His words were: “There are first years asking for you.” Hinata and Kageyama were who he was met with. And they wanted him back. But Asahi simply turned down the offer. Hinata then had a small outburst before being jabbed in the side by Kageyama, and he’d openly admit that was hilarious, and clearly thought it was by the quick laugh. “Sorry. I can no longer visualize spiking past high blockers in front of me.”

His words took Hinata by surprise, and he bolted out a speech on how Kageyama helped him, tiny little first year spiker, get past all the blockers in his way. It warmed him up inside, and for a while, it made him want to go back. For a long while. A long long while. In fact, after school was out, he ended up walking past the gym. And as he did there were shouts of familiar voices.

 

_ The first years? _

 

His feet carried him unconsciously to the gym just in time to see Hinata high in the air, arm ripping at a ball. And part of his speech from earlier floated through his head. That familiar feel of spiking the ball. It hit him hard how badly he wanted to feel that again. But he jumped a foot at the voice of Daichi. His first mention was Golden Week. And by the sound of his voice, he was expecting Asahi to be there already. Immediately, he turned to run, Daichi shouting at him to stay. “But I’ve lost face with Suga… and Noya.” A hand slapped onto Asahi’s shoulder followed by what he didn’t want to hear.

“You’re too much. You’re still a goofball in a big body, as usual.” But then Daichi reassured him about how Suga and Nishinoya were fine, which did help him a little.

“You ditched for a whole month. You complain about your anxiety. But that doesn’t matter to me,” he was speaking in his bold, captain voice. “If you still like volleyball, that’s reason enough to come back.”

Asahi left that day with a heavy thought.

 

_ Should I go back? _

 

And the next day, when he stood outside the gym, lingering, he knew that he should. 

 

“Whoa! That’s, Asahi!” Hinata’s shout stopped Noya dead in his tracks just before he was about to put on a jersey to join the neighborhood team.

 

And that’s when he was called by-

 

_ Hinata!? _

 

“This guy again!” He whispered, jumping back in surprise. But then the yelling of-  _ is that a coach, do they have one?  _ And Asahi was told to get into the gym. As he stepped into the gym, he saw Nishinoya, back turned to the door for less than a second before the second year whipped around to stare at him, fists clenched.

 

After a very interesting game, with a slowly repairing Nishinoya and Asahi, they were to do a bit of cardio and stretching to cool off.

When that was over, everybody went to change so they could head home. And that’s when Asahi decided to approach Nishinoya once again. “Nishinoya,” it was quiet, they were waiting for the rest of the team being the first two done changing. They two of them had always been finished before the others, they had a few minutes at least to talk. “Are you going to go back if I don’t?”

It was a quiet, long three seconds. “No.”

Asahi wanted to ask why, but Nishinoya continued talking. “If I keep playing, and we start winning, it’ll prove we don’t need you. But we do!”

And here we go, Nishinoya and Asahi were polar opposites. “No you don’t!” It was loud, unexpected by both. They were so focused on each other, neither heard Hinata’s excited shout from god knows where. “You don’t need me-”

“Yes I do! The team does! We need the ace!” Asahi was about to talk, Nishinoya opened his mouth to talk. And then both of them clamped their mouths shut. Silence. Shaking hands from Asahi, clenched fists from Nishinoya in attempt to not grab Asahi. But that only lasted so long, the silence was death enough for Nishinoya. His hand shot out, grabbing Asahi’s collar. The second year wasn’t trying to fight, he just wanted to hold his… his upperclassman in place. And when Asahi grabbed onto Noya’s wrist. To let him know that, no, Asahi was not running away from this one.

Their eyes were locked on each other, honey eyes glimmering in the moonlight. He couldn’t take the look of determination, looking down. Only to find himself staring right at the second year’s lips.

Nishinoya was locked for only a couple seconds more on the milk chocolatey eyes of the ace. That is, until he saw them fall. And he began following their path until he couldn’t, instead letting his eyes cascade down Asahi’s face. But they didn’t reach the scratchy beard on his chin. They stopped to stare right at the lips of the third year, eyes relaxed, the flare dying out.

Then at once, both pairs snapped back up at each other, meeting once more. Nishinoya’s foot shuffled forwards. “Asahi,” he was calmed down, Asahi was silent. Just to let him talk. “I’m really-”

“Nishinoya.” It was the soothing voice Asahi used, the one that got Nishinoya to turn into a puddle of mush once last year after they lost a match. “Don’t apologize to,” he stopped dead in his tracks at the quiet sniffle. “N-Noya…”

He stuck his fist out, barely tapping the shoulder of the third year. The eyes weren’t connected with Asahi’s, and instead were trained back on his lips. “You’re my best friend, y’know that?” He didn’t look up, but, oh did Asahi look down. But before he could say another word to the second year he felt something coil around him. A tiny arm that gave him the best feeling ever.

“You’re my best friend, too,” he laughed quietly, feeling a bit lonely when Noya’s arm peeled away from his torso.

For some reason, Asahi felt like Nishinoya was being different. Like he was hiding something. Everything made sense however when he heard the faintest sound of yet another sniff. He looked down, lowering his eyes to stare at the second year. But his head was lowered, chin tucked tight against his neck to prevent anybody from seeing his features. It seemed like Noya couldn’t keep quiet anymore however, a loud sniff coming through as he looked up to Asahi. Their eyes met, and he let the third year see the water piling up. Just for a second, but he caught it, the tears in Noya’s honey eyes. Then the second year vigorously wiped them away and the second year put on a cheek grin and-

And then jumped.

Nishinoya jumped.

Right towards Asahi.

Right at the sound of a very, very loudly shout from either Tanaka or Hinata. But when there was more that was hollered at them, they both could tell it was Ryuu. “Hey! We’re getting ice cream!” Daichi snickered and hit him lightly, shoving him forwards to go down the stairs. “So since you two hugged are you friends, or what?”

The second year looked expectantly to Asahi, who shrugged. “Yeah.” But then Noya pulled out his phone and called a number, walking a little behind the team. “Hey mom, yeah, do you think…” As he grew further away the words died out. And when Tanaka looked back Noya was at the top of the hill. Confused, he walked back, halfway up.

“Noya, you comin’?” He snickered, then waited for his friend to be done with his mother.

“But moooooom, it’s Friday. And plus, we got done with practice, and, AND,” he stopped, lips pursing together. When Ryuu looked to the bottom on the hill, everybody was stopped. “Mom, I don’t have homework, please.” He started walking towards Ryuu, still blabbing. “Wait, what?” He stopped.

Unexpectedly, a car came around the corner, frantically, the entire Karasuno team got to the side, the car pulling up beside Noya. Ryuu grinned, waving to the woman, Noya stepping closer to the window. But the grin on Tanaka’s face grew to a wide ‘O’ at her words. “Where’s that boyfriend you mentioned?”

“MOM!”

“Oh, Ryuu, how are you, dear? Do you know who my trouble child is talking about? Lil’ brat keeps demanding that some upperclassman of his spends the night.” Asahi froze, looking everywhere but the black car.

Suga leaned over to Daichi and whispered, “Is she sitting on a phone book? She looks a little tall in that car to be Noya’s mother…” And then Asahi snorted.

It was loud.

Noya snapped his head over to stare at Asahi like he was just shot. “What the fuck was that?” He got smacked by an arm reaching out from the window and backed away with a shout.

Then his mother pointed right at Asahi. Then she did  _ the thing _ . The universal “come here” signal, the thing that made the third year waddle over, legs tight. “You look like you don’t have a pad in and you’re bleeding. Walk normally?” She was just like her “trouble child”, no shame at all. So he walked over, normally, and was slapped with the question: “Are you the one who my child wants at my house?”

But the thing is, Noya never told him about this.  _ So he shrugged _ .

She sighed, holding out her hand to Noya, who placed money in it. What the hell? Does he bet with his mother? He heard Noya mumble about how he should’ve answered confidently or at least made it seem like he wanted to. They bet on if Asahi would agree without being asked. And she called Asahi her child’s boyfriend. Neither liked each other. That’s ridiculous!

And then he remembered staring at Nishinoya’s lips. Oh no.  _ Oh no.  _ He got a weird look which mean he said that out loud. Fantastic. But in the end, she rolled up her window and as it went up she said no, and drove away. On instinct, everybody looked to Nishinoya with the same desire to yell “Why did your mother call Asahi your boyfriend?” And Hinata did. He yelled it louder than Tanaka and Noya could combined.

So Nishinoya looked to Asahi, slowly, a small smirk on his lips which he knew Asahi was looking at. “Because I don’t think he’s gonna say no, right?”

Asahi grew bright red, even in the dark night sky you could tell. He took that as a “no I will not say no” and so did Ryuu. At least, everybody assumed that when the “bald” second year shouted a joyful phrase.

“Shimizu’s all mine!!”

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS IN LIKE 2015 AND JUST REALIZED TODAY THAT I NEVER POSTED IT LMFAOO
> 
> also i dont know if that was supposed to be the end of the story but it is now :^) thats how long its been since i looked at this.
> 
> i hope you enjoy??? asanoya is still my shit and i scream every time and i love angst so this happened


End file.
